


Second Firsts

by ultraviolethaz



Series: Flufftober 2019 [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Flufftober, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Morning After, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolethaz/pseuds/ultraviolethaz
Summary: A night out turns into a morning after, Alec just can’t remember that night out





	Second Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> A whole week of fics! I’m proud of myself so enjoy!

A sharp pain in his head forced him to crash back down onto the bed, Alec doesn’t remember getting that drunk last night but clearly, he’d had one too many. The light from the hallway, where his door was on the jar, was hurting his eyes. He could feel a weight next to him in the bed, what that was he had no idea. Until he turned slightly to get a proper look at the person led next him. Magnus. Sitting bolt up straight, his head started spinning again and he held his forehead to stop the pain, but it did nothing. But why was Magnus lying next to him, shirtless? They had never shared a bed before not even drunk so what the hell was going on. He realised then that he was only wearing a pair of boxer shorts and he most definitely was not in his own room; he was in Magnus’.

He tried to remember everything about last night as he nursed a cold glass of water, in Magnus’ kitchen. It would be rude to leave, right? Maia had just proposed to Clary, Magnus had just landed a job at the school, Isabelle had gotten into the college she wanted. They needed to celebrate. The six of them, including Jace, had gone out to a restaurant in Brooklyn, enjoyed a meal and then went to the club down the street. Alec thinks about how many beers he had drunk at the restaurant, and then at how many cocktails Magnus had bought him at the club. It was too many, he knew his limits, but they all told him to cut loose so he did. Regrettably but he did. So how had he gone from cheering at everyone’s success in a small club in Brooklyn to waking up the next morning practically naked next to his friend. He didn’t have time to think though as he heard the bedroom door open, seeing Magnus stumbling out with his robe fully open, leaving nothing to the imagination.

“Uh hi” Stopped just at in the doorway, Magnus quickly wrapping himself up in the robe and just staring at Alec. “What are you doing here?”

“It appears I stayed here last night”

“Oh?”

“Do you want me to leave?” Magnus shakes his head and starts walking into the kitchen, soon realising that Alec isn’t wearing anything more than his boxers

“Uh” Is all Magnus can make leave his lips as he looks at Alec sat on the barstool. “Do you want something to wear?”

“Oh sorry, yeah please” That’s how Magnus disappears into one of the bedrooms, and comes back with a long fluffy robe, which Alec gladly takes and quickly wraps around himself, letting out a squeaky ‘thanks’ before shuffling to the couch. This is how they usually hang out, on the couch with a good movie and cups and cups of hot chocolate, this was different though, they were both sat in robes with practically nothing else on underneath. But Alec can’t keep his curiosity to himself anymore, so he asks, “Do you remember last night?” Magnus only nods not giving up any information, Alec knows the man’s alcohol tolerance is much higher than his own and he also knows they had the same amount. “Care to share?”

“Not really”

“Why?”

“It’s embarrassing if you can’t remember it” Alec thinks of all the things he could’ve done that were embarrassing, so embarrassing that he had chosen to forget them in his sleep. Had he done something to Magnus or worse _ with _Magnus. “Stop thinking, I can hear your brain from here” Alec looks over to see the other’s eyes haven’t left the television screen.

Even when Alec went home, he thought about what he could’ve done, to be embarrassing. He racked his brain for most of the evening before he crashed into his couch cushions and typing at his laptop, for the next article he had to write for class. School distracted him for what felt like hours when it had only been ten minutes he couldn’t concentrate. He decided to text Isabelle

_ What did I do last night? _

_ Uh besides kissing Magnus on the dance floor and then leaving after with him _

_ I DID WHAT???? _

_ You kissed him. _

Shit. He had kissed Magnus and couldn’t remember a thing about it. What had they done when they got to the apartment? Kissed more? Kissed less? Not kissed at all. Before he could think anymore, he grabbed his things and fled his apartment and went back to Magnus’. Once there, he didn’t really know what to do, he was stood in front of the apartment door, huddling his coat to his chest. Maybe he should’ve thought about this before he just ran out of his home, what was he supposed to say? He had thought about running away, he didn’t need to knock, he wasn’t going to, but the door swung open, revealing Magnus stood there, dressed in his blue peacoat and snow boots.

“Oh Alexander, I was just heading out is there something you needed?” Alec stood there completely stuck, what was he supposed to say he’d just been caught standing outside like an idiot. “How about you walk with me?” Magnus steps out into the hallway and locks the door behind him

“I guess this about last night” Magnus finally says when they step onto the sidewalk “You know I don’t mind”

“I do though” They both stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, Magnus holding onto Alec’s arms so the man would look at him, with a roll of his neck Alec looked forward and continued speaking “I wouldn’t have kissed you like that”

“But you would’ve kissed me?” Magnus chuckles

“Yeah, maybe when I wasn’t drunk though?” Now he’d said it he couldn’t take it back

“Want to try that first again?” Without thinking Alec dipped his head slightly and slotted his lips to Magnus’. Alec would only describe the feeling as falling, dropping off the edge, and landing right where you were supposed to. This sidewalk. With Magnus. Into Magnus’ arms. That in this moment were wrapping their way around Alec’s neck. Pulling back from one another, foreheads leaning against each other as they caught their breath.

The best second, first kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter @cobaltbane


End file.
